1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing coins or tokens, and more particularly to a hopper type coin dispensing apparatus including a hopper for storing coins or tokens in bulk and a rotary disc for delivering the coins from the hopper one at a time and in specific quantities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,544 is illustrative of the prior art. There is disclosed a coin dispensing apparatus for various coin denominations including a hopper for storing coins, a rotary disc rotatably disposed in the hopper at an angle to the horizontal, a removably secured central disc on the rotary disc and a delivery knife. The central disc is removable and replaceable with different diameter central discs to accommodate varying denominations of coins and the delivery knife is pivotably mounted to accommodate varying diameters of varying coin denominations. The rotary disc is provided with a plurality of pins extruded from the front surface thereof in positions spaced in the peripheral direction. The central disc and the extruded pins define coin receiving spaces. These coin receiving spaces pick up coins from a gutter formed in the lower portion of the hopper and deliver them to the upper delivery portion one at a time and in specific quantities when the rotary disc is rotated within the hopper. The coins delivered into the upper delivery portion are guided by the delivery knife to a coin discharge chute. The coins passing the upper delivery portion are usually counted by means of a coin counter which has an actuator or an actuating roller of a microswitch resiliently projected into a position to be engaged with the coins effectively. Alternatively the coin counter comprises a photoelectric switch adapted for detecting the coin pushed out by a leaf spring extending from one side of the delivery passage.
However, such a conventional coin counter has a disadvantage that the extended position of the actuator or the actuating roller of the microswitch or the leaf spring is substantially fixed or limited even if it is adjustable so that when the diameter of the coin to be dispensed is substantially changed, it is necessary to replace the central disc with another having a different diameter and also to adjust the position of the delivery knife to accommodate varying diameters of the coins. Accordingly, it is necessary to prepare a lot of central discs having varying diameters as well as to adjust with a high degree skill.